pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Warrior: Kippin the Wolf
This story mainly focuses on Kippin, one of the Elemental Warriors of a group of 9. Characters Heroes Kippin the Wolf Shock the Rabbit(minor) Selena the Cat(minor) Crystal the Raccoon(minor) Sophana the Rabbit(minor) Villains Gloomi's Minion, Oxypo Chapter 1-Spotting the Generator The main group were settling quite well in the roominess of Selena's hovervan that helped them. Selena: Alright, now don't get too comfortable. Now remember, group, we have a job to do, and that's to find the generators and shut them down. There's one near this area and is somewhere. We need to find it, and get the Elemental Orb that's in it out of there. Crystal: Sure, sure, but how will we know if one's nearby? Selena: You should know eventually if it's one or not. Whatever Elemental Orb is in it will correspond to someone here. (looks at Sophana and Stretch) except for those two. Sophana: We're not gonna be dragging you down, I said that before. Selena: Sure, anyway, soon enough we should start looking. Kippin then noticed something glowing in the distance out the window. Kippin: There's something out there... Selena: What is it? Kippin: Oh, can I go out now, there's something I wanna investigate. Selena: Sure, but don't go too far, we need to look for that generator later. Kippin: Sure, sure. He then went out and followed the glowing light. Chapter 2-Finding Himself.... Somewhere Kippin then found himself following the glow. Kippin: What could it be? It's like they didn't notice, does it only relate to me? He then found the generator. Kippin: Whoa! It's the generator! Didn't know it'd be right in the middle of nowhere though, in this rocky environment. He stared at it for a while. Kippin: To think this thing could help destroy the world.... Nasty.... He continued to stare at it. Kippin: I've gotta go back to the others. He started to run, but the generator glowed brighter. Kippin: Did that just happen now? He then saw it glow brighter.... and brighter... Kippin: What's happening?! There was then a huge light. Kippin: Wlllaaaaaaaaah! Later, Kippin woke up in a strange world, going around the theme of brown, with rocks and endless ground stretching in front of him. Kippin: Wh-where am I? What is this place? Does this relate to me? He then started walking around, and really saw nothing, except brown all around him, even the sky was orange. Kippin: This is really creeping me out. This has to do with me though, so I might have to keep going. He continued to explore. Chapter 3-Exploring the Earthy World Kippin continued to explore. Kippin: What is this place? Why is everything literally brown? The sun.... it also doesn't seem right for some reason. He then saw some rocks about to fall on him. Kippin: Not so fast! He then ran for his life, dodging all the rocks that kept falling for him from the sky. They were raining down for quite a while, then they all vanished into little particles and floated upwards. Kippin: That is just weird. Then the rocks fell down again, but then they all joined to form a huge mountain type rock. Kippin: Something's testing my strength here, but who? And why? He then made his way up to the top, and saw a switch there. Kippin: This gets weirder by the second! Then he saw that the rocks grew bigger, until they reached about the height of the "sun" Kippin: I see now, it's as high as the sun! So then I can see how this world works. He continued climbing. Chapter 4-One of the Worst Enemies He'll Encounter As he climbed to the top, he saw that it was getting brighter. But he refused to give up. Kippin: Gotta keep... going... He eventually reached a small piece of flat ground on the top, and climbed on. He then looked around, and saw the world was very very brown, and it looked very much like an abandoned desert with no sand, like the ground underneath. He then saw the sun, and saw that it wasn't the "sun" like he thought it was. He looked at it closely. Kippin: Is that.... He looked around further, and saw something circling it, very fast, and white. Kippin: What's that? Then the "sun" glowed brighter. The world shook. Kippin: I don't know what just happened, but... that.... It continued to glow. Kippin: That's the Elemental Orb.... Of Earth powers.... It continued to glow... Kippin: Which means I'm inside the generator and it's making this world for me out of this Orb. It must be having a terrible time... Then the white moving thing noticed him. ???: Oh, someone else in this world, eh? And you've just noticed this sun, oh, isn't it wonderful? Kippin: I need to get it, but how? It's way bigger than I am now, which means I must've shrunk. ???: Did you even notice me? Kippin then finally noticed him. ???: I see you're after the Orb. Well you're not getting it! It's so precious and pretty! Kippin: Who are you? Oxypo: I am Oxypo. Prepare to die, Elemental Warrior! Kippin: Not any time soon! Oxypo: If you're gonna be like that, then fall! Oxypo launched a tornado in his face, and it knocked him off, and down... down.... down... Kippin: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! But Kippin landed safely, with a big THUD, and watched up there. Kippin: He's got the Orb, and I'm guessing he must be stopped so I can get out of here! Oxypo flew down and off. Oxypo: See ya later, Elemental Warrior! Kippin: Get back here! They then started running, for a long time. Kippin saw the world was collasping around him, so he had to get this guy quick. He launched a rock, but Oxypo dodged. Oxypo: Ha, if you keep doing that, you'll die. So keep going! Kippin: Shut up! Give me that Elemental Orb now! That's the reason this world is collasping! Oxypo: No, because I want you to die here and never return while the world gets destroyed. Kippin: Rrrgh! (thoughts) Maybe if I connect with the Orb, I might be able to stop him! I have to do this quick though. He then started to see if he could connect with the Orb's power, and he managed to do so, and launched a rock slide on Oxypo. The rocks vanished and went back into the Orb. Oxypo then vanished. Kippin: Alright! But the Orb floated up just as he was going to run and get it. There was then another bright light. Kippin: What? Wlaaaaah! Chapter 5-First Orb Found! Kippin then found himself in front of the generator again, back to normal. Kippin: Ok, seriously, what happened? The generator then powered down, a hatch opened up, and the Elemental Orb came floating up. Kippin: So that's what it was doing! He then recieved it. Kippin: Alright, Selena will be happy, and so will the others. Then he heard a voice. It was Shock's. Shock: Kippin! Where are you? Kippin: Guess they mounted a search party. I'm here! Shock then saw him. Shock: Where have you been? Seriously, you say one thing then you're gone for about 10 minutes. Well, that was Selena's complaint, you know her. Kippin: Yes. Shock: What's that in your hand? Kippin: Look behind me. Shock then looked, and saw the powered down generator. Shock: You shut it down and got the Orb? You could've waited. Kippin: Thing is, Selena didn't notice the glow, and we were there for ages. Only I saw it. Anyway, that doesn't matter, what matters is the Orb. Shock: Let's go back and tell the others. They then went back to Selena, who was still in the hovervan. Selena: Where were you?! I had to get everybody searching for you because you were gone for so long. Except for Crystal because I needed some help. Kippin: Sorry, I've got good news though. (he held out the Elemental Orb) Selena: Oh, well you could've waited until I said we could search. Kippin: Not like you noticed the glow out the window. Selena: There wasn't any. Crystal: Guys, stop arguing. What matters is we got the first Orb, like Selena said we should find. At least he did something productive. Selena: Sure, I guess... Crystal: Maybe you need to be understandable. We're all here together, and he noticed something none of us could ever find. At least he wasn't doing nothing. Selena: Okay, fine, I guess. It's at least something. Kippin: So, we found the first Orb, and shut down the first generator. Crystal: One down, more to go! Selena: Eight more. There are 9 Warriors in total, and he's one. He shut down one, so that means 8 more generators. Crystal: Wh-Whatever. Kippin: Alright! So then they continued to search and look for the generators. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Oxypowinddevil.jpg|Oxypo Elementalorbearth.jpg|The Elemental Orb of Earth powers. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Elemental Arc